Plans
by June sky
Summary: Written around the lyrics of the Bloc Party song, Plans. Is it the end of an era, of a love, and a life. Tiny TRHp slash


Plans

Disclaimer: All materials belong to J.K. Rowling

Plans by Bloc Party

Wake up dreamer  
It's happening without you  
Cut your hair and shave your beard  
You squandered your chances  
I'll give you a thousand pounds  
To show me how you do it  
Stop being so laissez-faire  
We're all scared of the future

Been training vipers to come for you  
In your dreams to release you  
Been training vipers to come for you  
In your sleep  
And the ravens are leaving the tower  
And the ravens are leaving the tower  
Make your peace

I've got a taste for blood  
Leave the weak, leave the young  
I've got a taste for blood  
I'm walking out without you  
You will kill or be killed  
It's about progress  
I've got a taste for blood

Wake up sleepyhead  
It's happening without you  
Such a nice guy  
You tell me everything twice  
Whipcrack speed jump  
We will run backwards  
Stop being so laissez-faire  
We're all scared of the future

We make plans for big times  
Get bogged down, distracted  
We make plans for good times  
All neon, all surface  
So kiss me before it all gets complicated  
I've got a taste for blood

Years had passed, the death toll rising, and hopes for a miracle had been reduced to the mud splattered in the downpour. They didn't lose, they were abandoned by the boy born and sworn to protect them: Harry Potter.

In a cold city a few miles from London, in the labyrinth of alleys, roads and dead ends lay a man. He looked as if he hadn't bathed, eaten, or even smiled in months. The people didn't dare speak to him; they feared he was crazy or carried some sort of disease. This, though it may not show on the melancholy, bearded face, made him happy. Gone were the days when perfect strangers would stop and gawk and his scar and his name, never the person; superheroes don't have feelings, wants, needs, loves, hates, only a want to save the townspeople from all that is bad, isn't that right, world?

But this new life of seclusion could not stop the whispers. The scales had tipped, and evil was on top of the world. Even if the wizarding world felt a sense of betrayal, if was still willing to welcome him back with open arms if he could show them a hero. They were both scared of what was to come.

He had been planning this for too long; waiting and dreaming. He and his followers were poised to strike, but the prey was playing hide and seek. An era would end and a piece of him would be gone forever; was it like a vital organ or an overbearing tumor?

He was willing to do anything to reach the top, and they say that when you hit rock bottom you can only go up. What could be worse than abandonment from those who pledged loyalty to you and only you?

To find the one he seekked he would leave everything behind. Kill or be killed, those words always haunted him and the one who was the cause of it all. Everything depended on –ed.

That, he needed to tell himself was all that mattered; villains don't have feelings. Ever wonder why superheroes and villains go together so well?

Hermione, always the bright and logical one, tracked down Harry to the crumbling building he had been residing in. The creak and squeak jolted him out of his dreams.

"Hello, Harry."

"What do you want?"

"To help you so you can help us; I'll scratch your backif you scratch mine."

To see her made him smile and the flooding of warm memories seem to affect the area around them on that bitterly cold day. Days of friendship and of the people they used to be, the people they still yearned to be.

"I can't do anything for you." He told her again and again. "I can't stop him."

Hermione had the feeling that this went deeper than intimidation. Slowly but surely she dragged the truth out of him. The past is what makes the future so scary; uncertainly, blindly and emotionally we walk into it.

Big plans for big times make us look away or forget the small things.

No one cared to look at all the things that made this problem and what lies beneath it; only the tip of the iceberg. They also never thought of failure, for it was not an option, it was always when: when we win…….when we get home……..

They met at a field, unlike the other places where they had meant where it was shadowy and dripping with secrets, this was wide open and the moonlight made the swaying grass glow.

Where do we go from here? It doesn't take courage to walk to the edge of the cliff, but to take the plunge off of it. Who was going to take that final step………..

Harry did when he looked into Tom's eyes and saw and felt so many things: an enemy, a life taker, a friend, hate, grief, uncertainty, but above all things he saw and felt love. He took the steps that took the space between them and gave not their first, but final kiss. He had to do it, but couldn't and wouldn't.

Tom could still taste his lips, but the taste of blood that had been building up for 20 years had become unbearable.

"Avada Kedavra."

All that counted was the tip of the iceberg and the neon green of the light. No need to make things so complicated.

A/N: This was not how this was supposed to come out: it is so impersonal, but we can't have everything. And bear with me that fact that I went a little semicolon happy in this one.


End file.
